Favorite Girl
by DearAshleyClaire
Summary: A collection of oneshots following the lives of Beck and Jade along with their four year old daughter, Brynn.
1. Introducing Brynn

Brynn Adella Oliver. The four years old, absolutely gorgeous daughter of Beck and Jade. She's the most perfect mix of her parents. With her mothers big, beautiful eyes, combined with her fathers dark hair and skin tone, it makes her the most beautiful little girl you'll ever see.

"Oh daaaaddyyyyy!" Brynn sing-songed as she bounded down the stairs.

She came to a stop at the end of the stairs. The house was strangely quiet for this time of day, but she thought nothing of it.

_Maybe daddy's still in bed..._

So she went down the hallway, past the living room, down the hallway to the right, and straight to the room at the end. She quietly poked her head in, after all, she didn't want to wake her parents.

Her big blue-green eyes grew even bigger, and she ran towards the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy?"

Where could they be? She knew they would never leave her. She ran out of the room and to the front room, where she peeked out the window to look at the driveway. There was a definitely a car there, but it wasn't the one that she hoped to see.

"Brynn! There you are!" a voice said from behind her.

She quickly spun on her heels to meet the mystery person, letting out a tiny sigh of relief when she found her uncle Josh.

"Unca Josh! Where did mommy and daddy go?"

He merely smiled as he picked her up, holding her tight. Josh and Brynn had a very unique relationship; he's been like a second dad to her from the day she was born. After all, he is her daddy's best friend.

"You know how it is, kiddo. Your dad was needed to film a few extra scenes for his movie, and your mom had to record a new song today."

"But...They didn't say goodbye..." She quietly pouted on her uncle's shoulder.

"They would have, but it was too early in the morning to wake up a little girl like you." He tickled her and she giggled, and all hard feelings were lost.

XOXOXOXO

The day was spent playing different versions of the "princess" game, where Brynn dresses up in her favorite Rapunzel dress and Josh has to be her Flynn Rider. She even got a nap in, which is something that she isn't usually willing to do. It was almost five o'clock, and she knew just exactly what that meant.

The sound of the front door closing echoed through the walls of the house, and Brynn jumped up from her spot on the couch, leaving Josh to watch Beauty and the Beast all by himself.

"Daddy!" Brynn beamed as she ran into his arms.

"Hi baby girl, ohhh I missed you so much!" He picked her up, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"But daddy," she smiled her signature Brynn smile, the one that reminded him so much of Jade, "you've only been gone for a few hours!"

"So, I guess that means you didn't miss me and that Josh is your favorite person...Right?" Beck pretended to be upset as he carried her into the living room.

"No, silly," she looked at her uncle Josh and decided she had better whisper this part. "I love you mostest, you're my daddy!"

Beck smiled and kissed her cheek, Brynn always melted his heart when she said things like that. He put her back down on the ground and took a seat next to Josh on the couch.

"Awwww Josh, is Beauty and the Beast your favorite movie?" He teased.

Brynn giggled from her spot on the floor, she was leaning back against her dad's legs as she set up her tea set in front of her.

"Ha-ha. You are soooo funny." Josh scoffed.

"I think I'm pretty funny. What about you, Little B?"

Brynn smiled up at her daddy and nodded, "The funniest!"

"She thinks I'm funny. And you are therefore over ruled."

"Well, this is where I leave." Josh said as he stood up.

"But unca Josh! You'll miss the ending!"

"Miss Brynn, this is the twenty-third time we've watch this movie this week. I think I know how it ends."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, ruffling her hair before he turned to leave.

"See ya man, thanks for watching her again."

"You got it!" He waved over his shoulder as he opened the front door to leave.

XOXOXOXO

"Daddy, when will mommy be home? I'm hungry."

Beck looked down at his little girl, taking in her baby face.

"Well, it's seven o'clock now. And what time does mommy come home?"

"Eight o'clock!"

"How long is it from seven to eight?"

Brynn pursed her lips and looked up, tapping her chin with her pointer finger.

"One hour!" She smiled triumphantly. Jade had always found it important to teach her basic math skills from a young age.

"Good job! Now, can you go take a bath?"

Brynn simply shook her head, looking at her father with her "angry eyes".

"Mommy said never should I EVER take a bath without someone to watch me!"

"Well what mommy doesn't know, is that you're a big girl. You can take a bath downstairs tonight, and sing as loud as you want to the whole time so I know that you're alright."

"She does too know! No way will I take one by myself!"

Beck leaned against the kitchen counter, thinking of ways to persuade her to try it.

"Alright, if you go take a bath, I'll check on you every few minutes. You still have to sing as loud as you can though, and I'll make you some dinner while you're in there."

"No way jose! What mommy says goes!"

The house phone started ringing, and Brynn ran as fast as she could to answer it.

"Hi, Brynn Oliver speaking! Whaddya want?" She said as she held the phone to her ear.

Beck smiled from his spot in the kitchen, Jade had taught her that one.

"Hi baby, where's your dad at?" Jade answered.

"Oh, he's right over there," she said, pointing as if her mother could see her. "He's being bad though, he's trying to get me to take a bath by myself!"

"BEEEEEEECK!"

He did a full on face-palm as he heard Jade's voice echo through the phone.

Brynn handed the phone to Beck, "Ohhhh somebody's in troubleeee!"

"Yes, dear?" he sighed as he picked up the phone.

"What's this I hear about Brynn taking a bath by herself?"

"I told her to take one in the downstairs bathroom so I could keep an eye on her and make her dinner at the same time."

"She knows better than that, and you should too!"

"Trust me, she wasn't going to allow herself to be near water without me sitting in the bathroom."

"That's my girl. Give that kid a bath and I'll make dinner when I get home, I'm on my way now."

"Alright. Hey Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He knew Jade smiled, she always did. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"I love you too."

Brynn ran to her father's side and yelled, "I love you mommy!"

"Tell my baby girl that I love her too."

"She loves you too, Brynn."

XOXOXOXO

After many bath time giggles, and plenty of water sloshing onto the bathroom floor, Beck had finally gotten Brynn bathed and into some clean pajamas. It was nearly eight o'clock now, Jade was due to come home at any moment.

"Daddy, I miss my momma." Brynn said quietly.

"It's alright baby, she'll be home soon."

Brynn got up from her spot in front of the TV, she had been watching Disney Junior. She made her way over to Beck and held her arms up to him.  
"Are you tired, Little B?" Beck asked as he lifted her onto his lap.  
"Never! I just want snuggles.."

Beck smirked, he knew Brynn would only do this if she were tired. He wasn't going to complain though, as he loved being able to hold his little girl.

Brynn settled into Beck's lap, leaning her head against his chest and quietly sucking her thumb. She was completely absorbed in Jake and the Neverland Pirates; she didn't even notice that Beck was gently stroking her hair.  
"Daddy?" Brynn quietly spoke.  
"Hmm?"

"I don't ever wanna grow up. I wanna go live in Neverland."  
"I don't have a problem with you never growing up, you can stay my baby girl forever. But you have to live with me and mommy forever, we'll miss you too much if you leave us."

Brynn turned around to face her dad, with a look of shock on her face.

"Daddy, I always be your baby girl! Don't you worry."  
She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck as Beck kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Brynn." He whispered.  
"Love you more." She yawned as she fell asleep in his arms.

XOXOXOXOXO

Jade finally made her way into the house at nine thirty, carrying a bag of Chinese take out.  
"Sorry I'm so late, but the traffic was awful and two guys with lobsters were-.." She trailed off as she saw her husband and daughter asleep on the couch.  
Jade sat the bag down by the couch, and carefully lifted her sleeping daughter from Beck's arms. Beck stirred around and opened his eyes, searching for his daughter.  
"Shhh, Beck. I have her." Jade said as she gently bounced Brynn in her arms.  
"There you are... Come here." He said, motioning to the place beside him on the couch.

Jade carefully sat down next to Beck, cuddling into him as she held Brynn.  
"We missed you, you know."  
"I'm not surprised. I'd miss me too if I were you guys."

Beck laughed and kissed Jade, he knew she missed them too.

"Mommy?" Brynn mumbled as she stirred in her mothers lap.

"Hi pretty baby, I love you."

"You're late, mommy."

"I know, and I'm so very sorry.."  
"I missed you though. I don't like waiting, momma."

Beck let out a small laugh, "She most certainly is your daughter."  
Jade smiled and smoothed down Brynn's hair, "I missed you too Brynn, I'm sorry. I brought you some chicken on a stick from the Chinese place, are you hungry?"  
"Chicky sticks? Yes please!"  
Brynn jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen, completely forgetting that she was angry with Jade.


	2. Scary Mother Gothel

**Thanks for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it! To the guest that asked if I am going to add onto this story, yes I am. :) My plan is to make a bunch of random chapters about the happenings of this family. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

It was 8:30 p.m, also known as a certain four year olds bedtime. Brynn was sitting on the floor of her perfectly purple bedroom, playing with her Lalaloopsy dolls.

"Miss Bea, do you want to have some tea?" Brynn talked quietly for her dolls. She always preferred to play by herself, because that way she could control everything that happened in her little games.

"It's time for bed, pretty girl." Jade said as she entered Brynn's room.  
"Alright mommy, just lemme put my loopsys in their beds. They have to sleep too you know, because if they don't, they get veeeery cranky!"

"Right, and we wouldn't want a bunch of cranky, button-eyed, big-headed dolls."

"Mommy…" Brynn said in her warning tone. No one was to make fun of her precious dolls; it made her angry when they did.

"Sorry, sorry. Come on, get into bed Little B."

Brynn climbed into her "big girl bed" that she had recently upgraded too. It was still a little too tall for her to get on and off of by herself, someone always had to help her.

Jade pulled back the covers and Brynn climbed in, resting her head on her array of purple pillows. Purple was her favorite color, every inch of her room was covered with it.

"Mommy.." Brynn yawned.

"Yes, baby?"  
"I love you."

"I love you too, pretty girl." Jade said as she turned off the lights.

Jade left the door to her daughter's room cracked and quietly made her way down the hall.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Time had gone by quickly for Beck and Jade since their daughter had gone to sleep. They had managed to clean a few messes, watch a movie, and just sit and talk to each other – something that they didn't get to do very often. They were just starting to fall asleep when Jade heard something terrifying.

"Hey Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear that?"

They stopped to listen for a moment. At first, there was nothing but silence. Soon enough, a scream came echoing down the halls and into their bedroom. Beck didn't miss a beat, he knew just exactly who was screaming and he had to stop whatever was causing it.

He flew out of their bedroom and into Brynn's, where he found her screaming and thrashing about in her bed.  
"Brynn! Brynn, what is it?" He screamed as he walked closer to her. There was no noticeable danger in the room, and he couldn't figure out what had her screaming like that. The lights flashed on as Jade entered the room, she joined Beck next to their screaming daughter.  
"Brynn, stop! What is wrong? Baby, stop and tell me what's going on!" Jade yelled as she pulled her screaming daughter into her lap.

Brynn continued to kick and scream, her eyes remaining closed as she did so. She was pushing her mother away and yelling incoherent phrases.

Jade laid her daughter back down on the bed, and her kicking slowed a bit.

Beck looked at his little girl, confused and completely heart broken because he couldn't seem to help her.  
"Shhh Brynn, it's alright. You're okay sweetheart, we're here." Beck cooed as he rubbed her back.

Her screaming only seemed to get louder, like she was afraid of his touch.  
"Look at her face, Beck. She's terrified.."

"But her eyes are closed, and she doesn't seem to acknowledge that we're here. I don't get it."

They sat there for what felt like hours, trying to soothe their screaming daughter.

"I can't take this!" Jade yelled.

She picked up her crying baby and held her close, singing softly to her as she rocked her back and forth. Brynn started to cry and scream even louder.  
"No, no! Leave me 'lone!" Brynn mumbled through her screams.

"Jade you're making her worse!"

Tears were streaming down Jade's face, as she wanted nothing but to help her little girl; but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. She put Brynn back down and sat with her head in her hands.

Beck pulled Jade onto his lap and held her, but kept one hand on his daughters arm, gently rubbing his thumb over her skin. This is the way that they stayed until Brynn's screams finally stopped, and she fell back into a deep sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Daddy! Wake up!"

Beck opened his eyes to find his daughter sitting on his chest. He pulled her down next to him and hugged her tight.  
"Good morning babygirl." He kissed her forehead.

"Moenin' daddy. Why are you and mommy in my bed? Big girls are supposed to sleep by their self!"  
Beck hadn't noticed before, but he was indeed in his daughter's bed.

"Mommy and I must've fallen asleep in here after your little episode last night. What was that about, anyways?"

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Brynn tilted her head to the side with a confused look on her face.  
"You know.. When you were screaming?"  
"You're crazy, daddy. Now get up, I want panny cakes!"

"But I want snuggles!" Beck jokingly whined as he held onto his little girl.  
"Stop, daddy! Panny cakes!" Brynn giggled.  
Jade begin to stir and grumble in her sleep, she hated to be woken up.  
"Shhhh, you'll wake mommy." Beck whispered.  
Brynn mimicked his shushing motion and quietly giggled. She carefully climbed over her mother and jumped off of the bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The scent of pancakes filled the air all throughout the house, and the distant sound of father-daughter chit chat could be heard from almost any room.  
"So what did you dream about, Sassy?" Beck asked his daughter, hoping it would help her remember what happened last night.  
"I don't know, I think it was a 'Punzel dream. We were princesses together! Mother Gothel and her boys showed up though and it got scary.." The tiny girl trailed off as she took another bite of her pancakes.  
"Well what happened?"  
"I dunno." Brynn shrugged as she gulped down the rest of her glass of milk.  
"Oh, alright. But things got good again, right?"  
"Yep!"  
"It didn't sound like anything was good last night." Jade said as she entered the room.  
Beck gave her a look, hoping she wouldn't mention any more about the incident. He knew Brynn didn't remember, and he didn't want to scare her.  
"Brynn, why don't you go upstairs? You can watch cartoons in our room, I'll be up soon."  
"Ok daddy! Love you much!" Brynn said as she left the room.  
"She doesn't remember, Jade."  
"What do you mean she doesn't remember? How can she not remember screaming like that?"  
"I don't know, but she has no clue about anything that happened."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hi Beck! Hi Jade!" Cat said in her usual happy voice.  
"Oh, Cat. Lovely to see you at nine o'clock in the morning." Jade said, sarcasm dripping off of every word she said.  
"I know! I decided to come see you because I miss you and Brynn. She's so cute!"  
"Right, come in.." Beck said as he held the door open.

Cat walked happily into the house, seating herself on their couch.

"You two look tired. Why are you so tired?"

"Brynn." Jade replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Let me explain," Beck jumped in as he sat next to Cat. "Brynn woke up around two last night, screaming and crying for no apparent reason. She wouldn't respond to anything we said to her, and she just kept screaming for hours."

Jade looked up, trying to keep tears from escaping again from the memory of it all.  
"Night terrors." Cat said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Jade said, clearly confused as to what was just said.

"She was having a night terror. I used to get them when I was a little girl. It was a nightmare, but she's in some weird deep sleep phase where she can scream and cry without waking herself up. She probably doesn't remember though.. Or at least I never remembered when it happened to me."

"So it's not a one time thing?"

"It wasn't for me, I had them every night. Maybe it's different for different people though! Because my mom used to tell my brother that people are always different and that's why he-"

"Thank you Cat." Jade interrupted. She took her cup of coffee and walked up the stairs, soaking in all of the information that her best friend just told her.

**I know this one is way different from the first chapter, but I wanted to see if I could write about this subject. One of my sisters has night terrors and I wanted to try portraying them in my story. **

**xoxo**

**Cassidy**


	3. Yucky Steak

"Brynn, come sit down at the table. It's time for dinner." Jade called from the kitchen table.

"Ok mommy, I'll be there soon." Brynn yelled from her spot on the floor. She was caught up in the latest episode of _Jake and the Neverland Pirates_.  
Jade went on making Brynn's plate, they were having steak with a side of a few different vegetables. By the time that Jade had made Brynn's plate, she noticed that her daughter was still absorbed in the television show.

"Brynn, this is the last time I'm going to ask you." Jade said as she put the plate down on the table.

"Mommy, wait!" Brynn yelled.

"Brynn Adella Oliver!" Jade said in with a stern tone.

The little girl got up and walked quietly to her spot at the table, she knew that any back talk would most certainly earn her a trip to the naughty step.

"Ewww, mommy I don't like yucky steak!" Brynn squealed as she looked at her plate.

"Oh come on B, its good!" Beck said, trying to get his daughter to eat.

The four year old made a face at her food and pushed the plate away. She was clearly uninterested in what her mother had made, and had no intentions of eating it.

"Brynn you need to eat at least five bites of your food, please." Jade said.

"No, mommy! Ewwww! I want noo-noos!" Brynn squealed again.

"Mommy's not going to make you macaroni, Brynn. She made this food for you so you better eat it."

"No!" The little girl screamed as she kicked her legs.

"You better watch your attitude, kid." Jade warned.

"Just five bites, Buggy. It's easy."  
"Noooo!" Brynn screamed again, even louder than last time.

"She's just as hard headed as you are, Jade."  
Jade scowled at Beck as she sat down at the table.  
"This isn't the time, Beck! Brynn, eat."

"Mommy, no! You make yucky food!"

"You can either eat your food, or you can eat nothing. It's your choice, kid."

"You're so mean to me, mommy! I don't even like you!" Brynn crossed her arms.  
"Brynn Adella Oliver! Your behavior is unacceptable and I will not tolerate it anymore. What do you need to say to me?"  
"Sorry, mommy!" Brynn screamed. She hated having to apologize to people.

"Now you can eat that food, or you can go to your room. What do you want to do?"  
"I want you to make me some noo-noos!"  
"That wasn't an option!"  
"I don't care!"  
Beck got up from his chair and picked Brynn up, carrying her upstairs to her room. He knew that if he didn't step in now, the mother and daughter would go back and forth for days. They were both too hard headed for their own good.

"Daddy, put me down!"

"Alright then." Beck said as he sat Brynn down on her bed.  
"Why did you do that? Ugh!" Brynn scoffed.

"Because you don't need to talk to mommy like that, do you understand?"  
"Yes, daddy.."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was ten o'clock at night, Brynn had been in bed for an hour now and Beck and Jade were getting ready for bed. Beck noticed that Jade had been pretty quiet since dinner, but he decided not to question her. Just as they were getting into bed, Jade spoke up.

"Beck, I feel bad."  
"What do you mean? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean about not giving Brynn any food."

Beck laid down behind Jade and wrapped his arms around her.

"She'll be alright, babe."

Jade suddenly got up and started to leave the room without saying a word.

"Where are you going?" Beck asked.

"Places."

Jade continued to walk to her daughter's room, making sure to go as quietly as possible. When she reached Brynn's room, she slowly opened the door and looked in. Brynn was sleeping peacefully on her bed, cuddling with her blankie and sucking her thumb.

Jade carefully made her way over to Brynn's bed, as she didn't want to wake her up. She sat on the edge on the bed, stroking her little girl's hair. To anyone outside of their little family, it would be weird to see Jade being so nice. Jade had a soft spot for her daughter, she would do anything for Brynn.

She laid down next to Brynn, holding her close. She loved little moments like this, ones where she just gets to enjoy the company of her daughter. Jade wanted to remember the little things about Brynn at this age, the way that she smelled like her watermelon shampoo, the way she messed up a few words when she talked, the way she would try to skip but end up doing some kind of cute little galloping motion. Every single little detail was important to her.

Brynn began to stir, she rolled over to meet her mothers loving gaze.

"Mommy?" Brynn asked groggily.

"Hi pretty baby." Jade whispered.

Brynn cuddled closer to Jade, reaching up to play with her mother's hair. This was a habit that Brynn had picked up at a very young age.

"Mommy, are you still angry with me?" Brynn whispered, as if she were afraid to hear the answer.

"No baby, I'm not. I'm sorry I was so mad at you."  
"It's okay momma. I still love you very much."

"I love you very much too, baby girl." Jade smiled.

"Mommy, sing to me." Brynn yawned.

Jade smiled, usually Brynn hated to be sang to. She only requested to have Jade sing to her when she was extremely tired.

"Alright." Jade said before kissing her daughters forehead.

She started to sing "Make You Feel My Love" as she watched her daughter ease back into sleep.

**I just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favorites, or added me as a favorite author. You guys are awesome! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**Cassidy**


	4. Pirates and Parties

Brynn watched as her mother walked quickly back and forth across the kitchen. Jade was preparing for a family party at her mothers house, although she knew that she was going to hate every minute of it.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Brynn?"

"Is it true that the skeletons on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride are _real _skeletons?"  
Jade set down the cake pan that she was holding, and turned to meet her daughters gaze.  
"What in the world makes you think those are real?"

"Well, because when I was at the playground, Rowan told me that they're real."

"No, Brynn, they aren't real."

"But she said her uncle works there, and he told her it's true!"  
Jade sighed, pouring the cake mix into the pan.  
"Brynn, sweetheart, that man is a liar."

Brynn gasped, taking in what her mother just told her.  
"Mommy, we don't call people liars! I'm telling daddy!"

Jade mumbled something under her breath, most likely using profanities. She was struggling to get the cake mix to cooperate, and she really didn't have the patience for her daughters little shenanigans today.

Brynn ran as fast as her little legs could take her, through the living room, down the hall to the right, and straight to the room at the end. She knew that she wasn't supposed to just walk right into her parents room, so she decided to do something else.  
"DAAAAAAADDDYYYYYY!" She screamed at the bedroom door.  
"WHAT?" a startled Beck yelled on the other side. He opened the door, his heart pounding.

Brynn ran in and jumped into her dads arms, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.  
"Scared you!" She giggled.

"Not funny, Brynn."

"Is too!"  
"I don't believe so."

"We can talk about how funny I am at a later date, daddy. Guess what mommy said?" She bounced in his arms as she waited for his answer.

"Did she tell you something mean?"

"Yes! She called a Disney-worker-man a liar!"

Beck pulled out all of his acting skills, gasping and acting horrified at what his daughter had told him.

"Oh, no way! We will not stand for this, Buggy!" he said as he began walking to where Jade was.

"It's true! She said it because Rowan told me, that her uncle told her, that the skeletons in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride are REAL!"

"Real? But doesn't that scare you?"  
"No, I'm tough! GRRRR!" Brynn said and she showed off her "muscles".

Beck laughed as he walked into the kitchen to find Jade rinsing out a cake pan.  
"We're going to the store." Jade said, anger oozing from each word she said.

"Why?" Beck asked as sat Brynn back down on the floor.

"I think she messed up the cake.." Brynn giggled, noticing the vanilla cake mix dripping from the counter top.

"Don't talk about it!" Jade snapped, "Get in the car. Now."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Daddy, I don't want to go to this yucky party."

"Why not?"

"Because, Uncle Roy always pinches my cheeks, and everyone treats me like a baby!" Brynn huffed as she crossed her arms.  
Beck looked at his daughter through the rear view mirror, smiling at her actions.

"Trust me, I don't want to go either. These people are obnoxious as he-"

"As obnoxious as porcupines!" Beck cut her off, saving their daughters young ears from hearing what was going to come next.

"Porcupines? Really, Beck?"

Brynn giggled from the back seat.

"It's better than what you were going to say." Beck shrugged.

"Look, there's yucky grandma and yucky Great Uncle Roy," Brynn said as she pointed at her grandmother's house, "Turn around daddy, they haven't seen us yet! We can still go home!"

"The kid has a point."

"We're going because your mom invited us and we don't want to be mean, Jade."

"Just stick with me, Brynn."

"Jade, be nice to everyone, please." Beck begged as he parked the car.

Jade got out of the car, and walked around to Brynn's car door. She helped her daughter unbuckle, then she picked her up and carried her into the house.

"Oh yeah, that's fine! Just go ahead, I'll get the cake!" Beck called after her.  
"Yeah, yeah. I got the kid." Jade yelled as she continued walking.

Beck sighed, rolling his eyes. He grabbed the store bought cake and carried it into the house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Beck and Jade were sitting in the home's small living room, trying to have a conversation with a few random family members. Brynn had found another little girl to play with, and had taken off into the backyard.

"Well he sure is a handsome one Jade, how'd you manage to get him?" Jade's cousin, Laney, asked, trying to get Jade mad.  
"If you're insinuating that I'm not good enough, I will gladly shove my boot up your a-"

"That's enough of that." Beck cut her off again.

"Right, sorry Jadelyn."

"It's Jade." Jade answered, talking through gritted teeth.

Beck placed his arm around Jade, rubbing her shoulder gently. He knew that if Laney kept this up, there would be a fight in no time.

"So, Jadelyn, why does your cake say 'Happy Anniversary' on it?" Jade's mother, Mary, asked as she walked into the room.

"It's Jade." She said, even angrier this time.

"Jadelyn was your given name, actually."

"Well, mother, if that name wasn't completely awful, I wouldn't go by Jade."

"There was a mishap with Jade's cake, we had to buy one." Beck jumped in, trying to keep Jade from arguing with her mother.

"Of course. Jade never was any good with food!"

"Actually, she is. She just had a hard time today because she had to watch Brynn while I was writing."

"Oh right, your daughter!" Mary smiled at Beck.

"I was talking to Brynn earlier, she seems to have a lot of Jade's personality.." Laney said.

"Yes, that's Brynn for you."

"You act like my kid is completely horrid because she acts like me."

"Well, it isn't very cute for a little girl to act like she hates the world." Another random family member chimed in.

"She doesn't _hate_ anyone, especially not the whole world. She just doesn't like you people because you're all so annoying. It's a shame you're sitting here, talking bad about my four year old daughter. I hope that makes you feel good, champ!"

"Jadelyn, watch your attitude!" Mary scolded.  
"I'm leaving." Jade said as she got up, breaking free from Beck's grasp.

"I don't see how you deal with her, really." Another one of Jade's cousins said.

"Yeah well, I love her. I love my daughter, too." Beck said as he got up and followed his wife.

He followed her to the back porch; it was screened in with a chair swing on one side of it. Jade took a seat on the swing, resting her head in her hands.

"It's alright, babe." Beck soothed as he sat next to her.

"No, it's really not. I want out of here, you don't understand."

Beck knew that there was nothing he could say to ease Jade's anger, so he pulled her onto his lap and held her, gently rubbing small circles on her back with his thumb. They sat quietly like this for at least five minutes, until they heard the porch's screen door slam shut.  
"Mommy!" Brynn said as she ran towards Jade.

"Hi, pretty baby." Jade said quietly as she watched Brynn climb onto the swing, sitting contently next to her father.

"I'm playing hide and seek with my cousin. She's hiding. I'm not looking for her. Oops." Brynn said sarcastically. For just being four years old, she had picked up on a lot of her mother's sarcasm.

"That's not very nice, Brynn." Beck laughed.

"Well it's not my fault she's so annoying!"

"We're going to leave soon anyways. Why don't you go find her and tell her goodbye?"

"Blech, no! She'll never let me leave!"

Jade stood up, picking Brynn up as soon as she was on her feet.

"Let's go." She said to Beck.  
"We should at least tell everyone we're leaving." Beck said as he stood up.

"No. I'm not going to be nice to the people that just ripped me apart. And the fact that they were talking about Br-"

"Yes that was mean." Beck cut her off. He didn't want Brynn to know that they had been talking badly about her.

"Br? Does that mean Brynn, momma?"

Beck gave Jade a look, taking Brynn from her mothers arms.

"No, baby, it doesn't mean Brynn. Now let's go say bye to everyone." Beck said.

He made his way into the house, carrying Brynn along with him. Jade didn't follow them, but instead walked around the house in an effort to get to the car without seeing anyone.

As she passed by her mother's garden, she saw a little girl in a pink dress staring at her.

"What do you want?"

"Are you Brynn's mommy?"

"Yes.." Jade trailed off, realizing this must be the cousin Brynn was playing with.

"Will you tell her to come find me?"

"Oh, uh, she can't play anymore. We're leaving."

"Oh, alright.." The girl said, obviously sad.

"Whose kid are you? Maybe she'll see you again soon."

"My mommy's name is Laney."

"Yeah... Bye." Jade said as she continued to walk to the car.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The Oliver family was making their way home, replaying the day's events in their minds. It was getting closer to eight o'clock, and Brynn was starting to fall asleep in her car seat.

"Guess what happened when I took Brynn in to tell everyone we were leaving." Beck whispered, trying not to wake his sleeping daughter.

"What?"

"When I turned to leave, one of them started talking about what a 'brat' B is."

"Tell me you didn't just let them talk like that."

"Of course not," Beck smiled, "I sent Brynn to the car, went back in there, and punched him square in the face."

"Oh my God, Beck Oliver actually punched someone? Who was it?"

"One of those cousins of yours. I don't know which one it was."

Jade laughed, picturing the scene in her head.

"Well I ran into the little girl that Brynn was playing with. It was Laney's daughter."

"I swear that kid is some kind of spy, every time I turned the corner, she'd be standing there just staring me down. She never would tell me her name."

Brynn started to whine, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position in her car seat.

"We're almost home, baby. It's ok." Jade cooed as she reached back to Brynn, gently rubbing her leg.

"Mommy?" Brynn mumbled as she sucked her thumb.

"Yes?"

"My cousin's name was Brenna. I told her it was too close to Brynn, and I changed her name to Sophia. Sophia is a much nicer name, anyways.." She trailed off as she started to fall back asleep.

* * *

**The reviews that I'm getting are simply amazing, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter! I'm slowly running out of ideas, hopefully I'll get back on top of things soon. **

**xoxo**

**Cassidy**


	5. Bye Bye Daddy

Brynn was lying in her perfectly purple bed, clutching onto her blankie and rubbing the comforting piece of fabric with her thumb. She knew it was too early to be awake, her mommy had always told her to wait until the sun was up before she could get up. So why did she hear her parents walking around the house? Brynn sat up in her bed, peeking over to see her ballerina alarm clock. The numbers were displayed brightly across the small screen; Brynn read them quietly to herself.

"Four thirty.." She whispered.

Why were mommy and daddy up so early today? She thought maybe it was a surprise, one that she wasn't supposed to know about yet. Everyone knew that she didn't like surprises though, and now that the thought had crossed her mind, there was no way she was going to fall back asleep.

She lay on her stomach, her feet dangling from the edge of the bed. Before she made her descent to the floor, she made sure her blankie was still in her clutches.

"1…2…3!" she whispered before pushing herself off the bed, and onto her feet.

_THUD._

Brynn smiled as she stood on the floor, still holding onto her blankie. Jade had always wondered why this baby blanket was so comforting to her daughter. Brynn refused to sleep without it, she was very attached to it.

"Now time to find my mommy.." The small girl whispered as she tip-toed out of her room.

She walked aimlessly around the house, checking the bathrooms, kitchen, living room, and play room. Brynn was starting to think that maybe she didn't really hear her parents, which scared her. The tiny, now scared, girl began running to her parent's room.

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter, pitter-patter_

The sound of her tiny feet hitting the floor echoed through the house.

"Mommy!" she called as she approached their door.

"Did you seriously wake her up?" Brynn could hear her mother's voice on the other side of the door.

Her father's voice could also be heard replying to Jade's accusation.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a very tired Jade, still wearing her pajamas.

"Hi mommy." Brynn sleepily smiled as she reached up, implying that she wanted her mother to hold her.

"Why are you out of bed, Brynn?" Jade said as she hoisted the very small girl up onto her hip.

"Because I heard you and daddy! Is it a surprise? Is that why you're up so early?" Brynn questioned as she rested her head on her mothers shoulder.

"Not exactly." Jade sighed.

Brynn was confused, what else could have her parents waking up so early? She lifted her head up, finally looking over her mothers shoulder and at her parent's bed. Her eyes carefully scanned the scene, and she did not like what she saw.  
"Daddy, where are you going?" She asked quietly, as she wiggled her way out of her mother's arms.

Her father's suitcase lay open on the bed, halfway packed with his clothes.

"Well, baby, Daddy has to leave for a little bit."

"But why?" She asked, tears filling her now cloudy blue eyes.

Beck picked up his little girl, cradling her in his arms like a baby. Brynn held her blanket next to her face, ready to use it to dry her tears.

"I have to work on a movie." Beck answered as he stared into his daughters big eyes.

"No you don't." Brynn said quietly.

She was trying to hold back her tears, she always felt like a baby when she cried. She didn't like to cry, and for the most part, she never did.

"It won't be too long, baby." Beck said as he sat down, still holding his daughter close.

"How long is 'not long'?"

"Three weeks."

That was enough for Brynn to break, and tears started to fall from her eyes. She hated to be separated from her daddy for too long, and in her book, three weeks was an eternity.

"Don't cry baby girl. I promise I'll be back before you know it." Beck said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Jade continued packing Beck's suitcase, his flight was at six thirty, and he had to get to the airport early.

"You can call me every night, and you can tell me all about your day."

"Brynn, you can FaceTime with him too, you love doing that. It'll be alright sweetie."

"Ok.." Brynn replied, trying to stop her tears. She sat up on her fathers lap, placing her tiny arms around his neck. Now that she knew he was leaving, she didn't want to let go of him until she absolutely had to.

"Here Brynn, let mommy hold you for a little bit. I have to pack my bag."

"Mommy!" Brynn whined as she reached for her mother. As much as she wanted to stay with her father, she knew that mommy would be comforting.

Jade took her daughter into her arms, carrying her to the empty side of the bed. She pulled the covers back and laid Brynn down, then laying down beside the small girl.

"Mommy, you stay with me always. Ok?" Brynn asked, cuddling into her mothers embrace.

"Always, baby." Jade replied before kissing her daughter's forehead.

Brynn clutched her blankie with one hand, and began to suck her thumb. She slowly drifted off to sleep as Jade stroked her hair.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Jade, come on, we have to get going." Beck whispered as he shook his wife awake.

Jade slowly opened her eyes, groaning at the thought of even getting out of bed.

"Can't you drive yourself? I want to stay here with Brynn, it'll be too hard to drag her around when she's this tired."

"No, because we only have one car, and if I leave it at the airport, you will have to walk everywhere for three weeks. I already got you some coffee, come on."

Jade got out of bed, careful not to wake their sleeping daughter.

"Carry her." Jade said as she reached for the hot cup of coffee.

Beck gently picked up his little girl, cradling her in his arms. He moved a stray piece of hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. He knew that being separated for three weeks was going to be hard on her, but it was going to be hard on him too.

"Well?" Jade said impatiently.

"Sorry. Let's go."

They walked out to the car, and Brynn was beginning to wake up from all of the movement.

"Get the door for me, please." Beck said to Jade.

"Lazy." She said as she opened the door to the backseat of their car.

Beck carefully placed Brynn in her carseat, covering her with her blankie. He buckled her in and went to close the door, when Brynn suddenly woke up.

"Daddy! No! Are you leaving?" She cried frantically.

"No, not yet Brynn, it's okay. I'm not leaving yet." He said as he lowered himself down to her level, gently rubbing her arm with his hand.

Brynn began sobbing, terrified that she had slept through her last moments with her father.

"Sit in the backseat with her, I'll drive. You're going to miss your flight."

Beck obliged, climbing into the car and sitting next to his daughter. Brynn reached for his hand as soon as he sat down, desperate to hold onto him. Beck began to sing softly to her, and her frantic breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I've never seen her get so worked up over one of us leaving." Jade said as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Well I don't think either of us has ever left for three weeks. Or if we have, we've made it a family trip. Plus she's tired."

"I want to go with daddy." Brynn whined.

"This is going to be a long three weeks." Jade said before she took another sip of her coffee.

Brynn whined and tightened her grip on her father's hand.

"No it won't, it'll go by fast." Beck said, giving his wife a look that said 'shut up before you upset her even more'.

Beck leaned over and kissed Brynn on the cheek in an effort to calm her down.

"I'm still here right now Brynn, don't be so sad."

"But you're leaving me." She replied quietly, looking down at her bare feet.

"You'll be okay, baby."

Jade pulled into a parking spot in front of the airport and parked the car.

"We have to get out of here fast, these idiots are impatient." She said as she opened her car door.

Beck let go of his daughter's hand, and joined his wife outside of the car.

"No, daddy come back!" Brynn cried as she reached for him.

"I'll be right back baby." He said before he shut the car door.

Brynn couldn't take it; she frantically began trying to undo her seat belt. She was kicking her legs and screaming, hoping her daddy would feel bad and would cancel the trip all together.

"Brynn Adella, stop screaming please." She heard her mother's muffled voiced outside of the car.

"No!" She screamed as she continued fumbling with her seatbelt.

Beck pulled his suitcase out of the trunk, placing it on the sidewalk beside him.

"You better call us every single day."

"I'd never forget to call my girls." Beck said as he placed his arms around his wife.

Jade held onto him for a moment, taking in his scent and relaxing into his warm embrace.

She looked up at him, ignoring the sounds of the honking cars around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Beck smiled down at her.

As he was leaning down to kiss her, the sound of Brynn screaming as she threw the door open stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Brynn, no!" Jade scolded her daughter. Her car door was on the side that all of the traffic was on, and she would have easily been hit by a car.

Brynn ran towards to two of them, throwing herself into her father's arms.

"Daddy don't go, don't go!" She cried into his shoulder.

Beck held her tight, rubbing her back with his one free hand.

"I'll be back soon Brynn, it's ok."

Her muffled cries could be heard by just about everyone in the area, people were giving them looks of pity as they passed by.

Beck lifted his daughters head off of his shoulder, making her look at him.

"I love you very much Brynn. I promise you, I'm coming back home soon."

She pressed her forehead against his, looking him in the eyes.

"I love you too dada. I'll miss you lots and lots." She spoke very quietly.

Beck smiled, she hadn't called him 'dada' since she was a tiny baby. He hugged her tight one last time, and handed her over to Jade.

Brynn laid her head down on her mothers shoulder, quietly crying.

"Bye Beck."

"Hey, I didn't forget about what she interrupted." Beck smiled as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

Jade smiled, kissing him back.

"You know, I'm going to miss you." Jade mumbled. She didn't like to talk about her emotions very often.

"I'll miss you two more than anything. I'll be back soon, I love you both."

Beck grabbed his luggage and turned away, slowly walking into the airport.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It had been exactly one week since Beck had left, and Brynn was still in her ultimate 'I want my daddy' mood. Jade had tried everything to bring her out of it, but it seemed like she would stay that way forever.

The mother daughter duo had gone to Cat's house for the day, hoping it would cheer Brynn up.

"Mommy, can't we just go home?" Brynn asked as she held onto her mom's hand.

"No, we're going to see Cat because you love her."

Notice the way Jade said _'you love her' _as apposed to _'we love her'_. Jade wasn't one to reveal her feelings about people that weren't a part of her family.

The two girls walked hand in hand up the stairs to Cat's house.

"I'm going to ring the door bell, mommy. Not you."

"Oh are you?"

"Mhm." Brynn nodded.

As they reached the door to Cat's house, Brynn ran excitedly and rang the door bell.

"Told you." She said simply as she stood next to her mother.

The door quickly opened to reveal Cat standing on the other side.

"Hi!" She squealed, reaching out to hug Jade.

"Yeah, don't touch me." Jade said, dodging out of her best friend's reach.

Brynn quickly ran inside behind her mother, she had developed a fear of her mom leaving when she wasn't looking.

"Hi Brynn!" Cat giggled, lowering herself down to the four year old's level.

"Hi aunt Cat." Brynn said as she looked down.

"Why so sad, jellybean?"

Brynn made a confused face at the red head, trying to figure out what she meant by what she said.

"Why shouldn't I be sad? I want daddy. Oh and my name is Brynn, not 'jellybean'."

The tiny girl quickly spun on her heels, running to her mother's side. Jade picked her daughter up, smiling at what she had just said.

"You can go ahead and go to the living room, I'll be there soon. Tori's already there." Cat mumbled the last part.

"Who's already in there?" Jade said, anger practically dripping from her voice.

"I think she said Tori, mommy."

"We're leaving."

"No, stay!" Cat pouted.

"Why should I? Tori's a gank."

Brynn giggled at her mother's harsh words, and rested her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Because you're my best friend and I want you here!"

"Fine."

Normally Jade wouldn't give in so quickly, but she realized that they were here to cheer Brynn up, and leaving wouldn't help.

Jade carried Brynn into the living room, trying to get over the fact that Tori was there.

"Oh, hi Jade! Aww, who is this?"

"What do you mean who is this, you know Beck and I have a daughter." She put an extra emphasis on Beck's name, she knew Tori was jealous of she and Beck's relationship.

"Oh, right! This is Brynn! I guess I just forgot, since you never invite me over or anything."

"Yeah, what a shame." Jade said as she sat down on the couch.

Brynn slid off of her mother's lap, and walked over to Tori.

"My mommy says you're a gank." The little girl said matter of factly.

Tori gasped, and Jade was sent into a fit of laughter. Brynn smiled as she looked at her mommy, proud of what she had done.

"Brynn, come here you little terror." Jade said as she lifted her daughter up onto her lap.

Brynn wrapped her little arms around her mother's neck, giggling as she did so.

"I'm funny, momma."

"You sure are, kid."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They group of girls spent the day watching Brynn's favorite Disney movies and playing with Brynn. Jade usually wouldn't stand for watching so many Disney movies, but since it made her daughter happy, she put up with it.

Jade was laying on the couch, her daughter laying right next to her. It was getting late, and Brynn was starting to get sleepy.

"I'm glad we got to do this, I love Disney movies!" Cat squealed.

"Yeah it was great, minus the gank."  
"Gank means Tori!" Brynn chimed in.

Jade smirked, looking at Tori.

"Does Beck know that you teach his little girl how to be rude?"

"Listen here, girl-"

"I want to go home." Brynn interrupted her mother.

"Why, aren't we having fun?" Cat asked, trying to cheer up the tiny girl.

"I want to go home, and I want to call daddy, and I want to go home." Brynn said as she got up from her spot on the couch. She walked to the front door and began putting her shoes back on by herself.

"Thanks for upsetting her, Tori." Jade said as she got up and followed her daughter.

The two Oliver girls said goodbye to Cat, and made their way out to the car.

"Mommy, I want to talk to daddy now."

"Can you wait until we get home?"

"No, _now_."

Jade got out her phone and handed it to Brynn, who was sitting in her car seat.

"You remember how to call him, right?"

"Of course!"

Brynn touched the 'contacts' button, and waited for the list to come up. Then she used her tiny finger to look through the list of people, half of which she had never met.

"Beck!" She said happily as she tapped his name.

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep.._

"Hello?"

"Daddy!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Splash!_

"Brynn Adella Oliver, if you don't stop splashing me you're going to the naughty step!"

"Sorry mommy." Brynn giggled.

Jade was giving her daughter a bath, which was always a chore. Brynn wanted to play, where as Jade wanted to get her bathed and get her out.

It had been two weeks since Beck left, and Brynn missed him more with every day. She always looked forward to talking to him, which she knew always came after bath time.

"Mommy, do you think daddy will FaceTime with me tonight?"

"He always does, I don't see why he wouldn't tonight." Jade said as she worked the shampoo into her daughter's long, brown hair.

"Oh, right." The little girl giggled.

She continued playing with her _The Little Mermaid _toys in the water, pretending they were on an under water adventure.

"Mommy, look! Ariel's hair is the same color as aunt Cat's!" Brynn exclaimed as she held up the dripping wet doll.

"Yes it is. Come one Brynn, the faster you stop playing and start washing, the faster you can talk to daddy."

Brynn dropped the red headed doll back into the water and began to comply with her mother's commands. Soon enough, the little girl was nice and clean, and ready to get out of the bath tub.

Jade wrapped her daughter in a towel and carried her to her bedroom.

"Pick out your pajama's, I'll be right back." She said as she set Brynn down.

Brynn smiled to herself as her mommy left the room. She walked quietly to the door of her room, peeking out to see if her mother was nearby. When she saw that she wasn't, she ran as fast as she could to her parent's room. She knew exactly what she was after.

She made her way into her parent's closet, pushing through her mothers various pairs of combat boots. Finally, she saw just exactly what she was after.

One of Beck's plaid shirts.

It was on the top row in the small, stuffy closet. Her tiny arms just weren't long enough to reach it, so she started jumping, trying to grab it while in the air.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

"Brynn, what are you doing?" Jade's voice echoed through the house.

Brynn didn't stop to answer her mom, she was too determined to get this shirt.

_CRASH!_

Finally, she had pulled down her father's shirt, but not without falling flat on her butt.

"Brynn?" Jade called again.

Brynn giggled, slipping the shirt over her head. It was clearly too big for her, it fit her like a dress. She loved it because it smelled like her daddy, and she missed him so much.

She ran back to her room, giggling the whole way there.

"Brynn, there you are! Do not scare me like that- Wait. What are you wearing?" Jade laughed.

"Daddy's shirt!" Brynn smiled, and then she did a quick spin, causing the dress to fly out around her.

"Of course."

"Can I call daddy now? I miss him."

"We have to brush your hair first, pretty baby."

"No!" Brynn squealed as she ran to the other side of the room.

"Brynn, the faster you do this, the faster you talk to daddy."

"Can I talk to daddy while you brush my hair?"

"I guess so. Call him." Jade said as she tossed her phone to her daughter.

Brynn quickly picked up the phone, calling her daddy for FaceTime just as fast as she could.  
The phone started to make it's usual ringing noise, and the screen displayed Brynn as she stood in place on the bed.

"Get over here so I can brush it."

Brynn did as she was told, constantly watching the phone to see when her father would appear.  
"Hi Brynn!" Beck's voice radiated from the phone, his face filling the screen.

"Hi- owww! Daddy- owwww, mommy! Stop!" Brynn yelled.

"You stop being so tender headed!" Jade replied as she continued to brush the little girl's hair.

"Brynn, what are you wearing?" Beck laughed.

Brynn smiled shyly, looking down at the shirt she was wearing.  
"Your shirt, she picked it out herself." Jade answered for her daughter.

"Well you look absolutely beautiful." Beck smiled at Brynn.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mommy!" Brynn yelled as she jumped on the bed.

"Mommy, get up! Today is the day!"

"Brynn, we don't go get daddy from the airport for another two hours. Go back to bed." Jade said harshly.

Brynn carefully climbed off of the bed, and walked back to her room. It was eight o'clock in the morning, Brynn usually didn't get up until nine, but she was excited today.

She sat down on the floor, grabbing the closest dolls and beginning to play with them.

She sat like this, playing with her dolls for at least ten minutes, when she heard the front door slam shut. Brynn quickly jumped to her feet and ran downstairs to the front door.

As soon as she turned the corner, she saw someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she ran and jumped into Beck's arms.

"Hi baby girl." Beck said as he hugged her.

"I missed you so much!"

"I see you're still wearing my shirt." Beck laughed as he held his daughter.

Brynn smiled, looking down at what she was wearing.

"Yes, she decided she was going to wear that every night until you got back. I don't see why, it probably doesn't smell like you anymore, since it's been a week." Jade said as she entered the room.  
"Well it's cute, I love it."

"How'd you get here anyways, we weren't supposed to pick you up for another two hours."

"Andre brought me home. My flight landed early and I didn't want to wake you two up."

"I don't think she would've minded." Jade said, referring to their extremely excited daughter.

"Nope! 'Cause I love my daddy and I missed him!"

"I love you too, Buggy." Beck smiled.

* * *

**This one was extra long, to make up for how long it took me to get the last one out. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**xoxo**

**Cassidy**


	6. Little Grape

"Mommy! Save me!" A very sweaty Brynn giggled as she ran towards her mother, jumping onto her lap.

Beck was chasing close behind her, his back hunched and his arms out in front of him like a zombie.

"Beck, leave the kid alone." Jade snapped.

"He's going to get me mommy!"

"Oh no." Jade said, there was no hiding her disinterest in their little game.

Beck reached for their daughter, moaning like a zombie as he did so. Brynn squealed, grabbing her mothers arm and pulling herself closer to Jade.

"Brynn, you stink! Like a sweaty kid that's been outside all day!" Jade yelled as she lifted her daughter off of her lap, placing her on the floor.

"Mommy, now is not the time!" Brynn screeched, jumping in place as she watched her father turn her way.

"Yeah, yeah. Go outside or something."

Brynn quickly spun around on her heels, racing towards the back door. Beck slowly made followed her out the door as Jade rolled her eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Brynn made her way into the house, walking as quietly as she could towards the television. She knew that the instant her mother saw her, she would be sentenced to bath time, which was something that she wasn't willing to do at this point.

She quietly sat on the floor in front of the TV, slowly looking around to make sure her parents weren't around. When she knew the coast was clear, she hit the power button and cringed as the sound of _Doc McStuffins _came blaring through the speakers.

Brynn dashed for the volume button, turning it down just as fast as she could. She let out a tiny sigh of relief, thinking she was in the clear. As she began to relax, the sound of footsteps on the stairs echoed through the house. Brynn quickly jumped up, running to her favorite hiding spot behind the couch.

"Brynn?" Jade called as she entered the room.

Seeing that there was no one in the room, Jade started to become suspicious. She took a few steps towards the couch, craning her neck to look behind it. When she spotted the top of her daughters head, she smirked and stepped back.

"Hmm, I guess this TV just turned on all by itself."

"It did!" A small voice said from behind the couch.

"Oh, and the couch learned how to talk! How great is this!" Jade exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Brynn could be heard clearing her throat, realizing that she needed to change her voice in order to trick her mom.

"Yes, I did learn how to talk!" She said in a deep voice.

"Well tell me, Mr. Couch. Have you seen my daughter?"  
"Nope!" Brynn answered, maybe a little too quickly.

"Oh, really? Well I guess we'll just have to rent her room out to a hobo, since she won't be here to use it anymore."

"No, mommy wait!" Brynn yelled as she jumped out from behind the couch.

"Oh, there you are! Now go find your daddy and tell him its bath time."

"No!" Brynn screamed as she ran from the room.

"I'm so tired of this." Jade sighed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Splash!_

"Daddy, watch out! It's the evil Captain Hook!" Brynn screamed as she navigated her toy pirate ship through the soapy water.

Beck smiled as he watched his daughter play, laughing at her little game.

"Have you seen Peter Pan? I put him down here but he's not there no mores.."

"That's because he's hiding from Hook." Beck said, playing into his daughter's game.

"Did he go back to the tree?"

"Maybe, but I think he might've gone to get that crazy crocodile to scare Hook."

"Do you two ever stop playing games?" Jade interrupted as she walked into the bathroom.

"Never!" Brynn smiled at her mother.

"Well if you'll hurry up, we can watch a movie before bed."

"Dumbo! We have to watch Dumbo!"

There was a simultaneous sigh from both Beck and Jade, as their daughter stared at them with eager eyes.

"Are you sure you can't watch any movie other than Dumbo?" Beck asked.

Dumbo had been Brynn's favorite movie for two weeks now, and she watched it every day, five times a day.

"No, daddy. Dumbo!" Brynn huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Brynn we aren't watching Dumbo."

"Mommy!" Brynn said through gritted teeth, making one of her angry faces at Jade.

"Brynn, not tonight."

"Dumbo." Brynn pouted as she looked down, her arms still crossed.

"Fine, Dumbo it is!"

"Ugh, I'm going to kill myself." Jade said.

"Why would you do that, mommy?"

"She didn't really mean it, B." Beck said as he gave Jade a look.

Brynn continued to play with her toys as her parents struggled to bathe her. The smell of grape scented soap filled the bathroom.

"Daddy, why do I always have grape soap?" Brynn asked as she popped a bubble that was resting on the side of the tub.

"Well, there's actually a whole story behind that. You should ask mommy about it."

Jade glared at Beck, she hated this story.

"Tell me, mommy!" Brynn squealed.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Brynn made the biggest puppy dog eyes that her already huge eyes could manage, sticking her bottom lip out as she did so.

"Ugh, fine!" Jade snapped.

Brynn perked up, clapping her hands together as she smiled.

"Well, when you were still in my tummy, I thought you were the size of a grape."

"What?" Brynn asked as she cocked her head to the side, crinkling her nose in confusion.

"You know, babies come from their mommy's tummy."

"I know, but I was _not_ a grape!"

"No, but mommy thought you were the size of a grape when you first moved into her tummy." Beck jumped in, trying to help his daughter understand.

"That's silly!" Brynn giggled.

"Yeah well, from then on, you were our little grape. Daddy thinks it's funny to buy you grape soap because of that."

"Well this little grape is ready for movie time!" Brynn smiled as she stood up.

"Not yet, Sassy. We still have to rinse the soap out of your hair."

"Well, hurry up! And that's Grape to you, mister!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Casey Junior's coming down the track, coming down the track, with a smoky stack!" _Brynn sang as she ran down the hall in her pajamas, her long hair flying out behind her.

"We haven't even started the movie yet, and she's already singing."

Beck laughed, catching his daughter as she ran past him and spinning her in a circle.

"Casey Junior is the best song in Dumbo, mommy! I love him!"

"Yeah, I bet you do."

The small family settled into Beck and Jade's bed as the movie started, the bright scenes flashing across the screen.

Brynn snuggled into her mother's side, reaching up to play with her hair as she watched the movie. Jade smiled at her daughter's actions, taking in the overwhelming scent of grape.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to post, I've been super busy lately. I was really hesitant to upload this one – I know it's not my best work, but I felt like I owed you all something! Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**xoxo**

**Cassidy**


	7. Brynnie Mouse

Brynn was in her bedroom, trying on all of her Disney princess dress up outfits. She was having a hard time deciding which one to wear for the day, none of them seemed just right to her.

"Daddy!" She screamed as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"What is it, my love? Beck asked, entering the four year old's purple room.

"I need new dress up clothes." She huffed.

"Brynn you already have all of the princesses dresses. I doubt there's anymore for you to get."

"I know what I don't have!" She turned to face him, a sly look displayed on her face.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"A Minnie Mouse dress! And Tinkerbell, and Izzy, and Cinderella's wedding dress, and Alice, and Lilo, and-"

"Okay! I get it!" Beck cut her off.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to buy them for me?" Brynn yelled, throwing her arms up in the air and stomping her foot.

"Not today, no."

Brynn groaned, throwing her plastic Snow White heels onto the ground. She turned back around, looking at herself in the mirror. She was currently wearing her Rapunzel wedding dress, accompanied by her long, braided Rapunzel hair piece. It looked kind of odd in contrast to her dark brown hair, but she liked it.

"Fine, I'll ask mommy." Brynn said quietly, as she fought the straps on her Rapunzel wedding shoes.

As soon as the small girl finally got the shoes to cooperate, she stood up and brushed past her father on her way out of the room. The sound of her cheap, plastic shoes hitting the hard wood floor could be heard from all corners of the house.

"Mommy!" She called as she stood in front of her parent's bedroom door.

There was a small pause, but the door opened to reveal Jade standing on the other side.

"What?"

"I need new dress up stuff."

"You do not."

"Why do you guys not believe me?" Brynn screamed.

"Probably because you already have a billion and one dress up outfits. Besides, you love dressing as Rapunzel on a daily basis."

"But I want a Minnie Mouse one!"

"Not today, kid."

Brynn groaned, eyeing her mother down. When Brynn set her mind to something, she was always determined to get it, no matter what the cost.

"Giving me your 'evil eyes' will not change my mind, Brynn." Jade said, her back turned to Brynn. She knew how her daughter worked, and she could just tell that she was staring her down.

"Fine then, I'm leaving!" Brynn called over her shoulder as she made her way back to her bedroom.

She slammed the door to her room shut, screaming as she did so. This was a typical Brynn reaction to not getting what she wanted, and it would last for days if no one would do what she wanted.

"If this is what she's like as a kid, I don't want to be around when she's a teenager." Beck sighed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh princess Brynn, won't you come join us for dinner!" Beck called as he sat outside of her bedroom door.

"Never!" Her muffled reply could be heard from inside the room.

Beck groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. Brynn hadn't left her room all day, and when she did, she made sure no one was around to see her.

"You can't just not eat, Sassy."

"Can too. Watch me!"

"Jade, I can't get her to come out." Beck yelled at his wife, who was currently downstairs.

"How sad is it that a man can't make his own four year old daughter come down for dinner." She yelled back.

Jade put the plates she was holding down on the kitchen table, and made her way up to her daughter's bedroom.

"Move." She said to Beck.

Beck threw his hands up in surrender, and went downstairs.

"Brynn, you come downstairs now or you'll never see another dress up item as long as you live."

The sound of Brynn groaning could be heard through the door, and the sound of the door knob clicking was heard not long after. Brynn appeared from the other side of the door, trying her hardest not to look at her mother. She was still wearing her Rapunzel wedding dress, but had lost the shoes and hair.

Brynn stomped her way down the stairs, making sure to be extra noisy. This was all a part of her "I want my way and I want it right now" game. She joined her father at the kitchen table, crossing her arms and staring down at the table.

"Such a lovely pouty face our daughter has." Beck joked to Jade, who was walking into the kitchen.

Jade made Brynn a plate of food and sat in front of the upset four year old. Brynn quietly picked up her fork and began eating, avoiding all eye contact with her parents. When she finished her food, she threw her plate in the sink and returned to her bedroom.

"I swear this kid will be the death of me." Jade said, trying to refrain from yelling at Brynn.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The front door slammed shut as Beck returned home from work. It had been one day since Brynn's episode, and she still refused to speak to her parents. She was one determined child, and it was starting to wear on her parent's nerves.

"Has she said a word to you at all since I left?"

"Nope. Not one." Jade said as she sat on the couch, watching some random TV show.

She turned to look at her husband, and saw that he was carrying a Disney store bag.

"Tell me you didn't give in and buy her the dress."

Beck scratched the back of his neck; he had no idea how to play this one off.

"I did."

"You're not giving that to her!"

"But she won't speak to us or leave her room for days if I don't!"

"You're just teaching her that it's okay to act like that."

"I don't think that ignoring her is okay either."

Jade stared at her husband, seething about the situation at hand.

"Are you telling me that I'm a bad mother?"

"No, Jade, I didn't say tha-"

"Oh, but you did!"

"All I'm saying is that we can't go on ignoring our daughter."

"We can't reward her for this whole thing either."

"What do you want me to do?" Beck asked, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"I want you to take the dress back!" She yelled, standing up.

"I'm not taking it back."

"Well you're certainly not giving it to her." Jade said, laughing mockingly.

"Fine! I'll put it in our closet." Beck turned from the scene and walked to their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Brynn was sitting in her room; she heard the whole scene unfold as her parents yelled about what to do with the dress. She hated hearing her parents fight, and she cringed every time one of them raised their voice. Although she was upset by their small fight, she couldn't help but to feel excited about the dress.

The tiny girl quietly opened her door, poking her head out to look down the stairs. She could see her mother sitting on the couch, visibly upset by the past events. Brynn walked out of her room and down the stairs, and then she climbed onto her mother's lap and hugged her.

"Hi pretty baby." Jade said, her voice soft.

Brynn stared at Jade, a look of sympathy displayed on her porcelain face.

"You heard the whole thing, didn't you?" Jade asked, slightly smiling at her daughter.

Brynn simply nodded, staring into her mother's eyes.

"Fine, you can have it. Go tell daddy I said you can have it."

"Thank you so much, mommy!" Brynn squealed, kissing her mother's cheek.

She jumped down from the couch, running just as fast as her little legs could carry her. When she made it to her parent's room, she did what she is so well known for.

"Daddy!" She screamed, almost louder than she had ever screamed before.

"What?" Beck yelled, obviously scared by the sudden screaming.

Brynn threw the door open, running in and jumping onto her father's lap.

"Mommy says I can have the Minnie Mouse dress, gimme gimme gimme!" She said, bouncing around as she spoke.

"Fine, calm down!" Beck laughed.

He got the bag out of the closet, and handed it to the very tiny, and very excited, girl.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Brynn ran back to her room, nearly falling on her way up the stairs. As soon as she made her way into the purple bedroom, she quickly changed into the new dress.

"Perfect!" She squealed, as she slipped the Minnie Mouse ears onto her head.

She did a few twirls while looking in the mirror, giggling the whole time.

Brynn carefully walked down the stairs, making sure she wouldn't slip in her new Minnie Mouse heels.

"Look, mommy! Look!" Brynn squealed, jumping up and down.

"You're gorgeous, baby girl."

"I know, I know." She said, as she did a little twirl for her parents.

"We've got our very own Brynnie Mouse." Beck joked, earning a small laugh from his daughter.

**Just wanted to say thank you to the few of you that reviewed my last chapter, I really appreciate it! This one is kind of rushed, but Claire (my youngest sister) did something like this the other day and I just had to write about it. **

**xoxo**

**Cassidy **


	8. Autumn Leaves

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say yet _another_ quick thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You are all amazing! Sorry it took me so long to post again, my birthday was a few weeks ago (August 16th, woo!) and I've been super busy with starting back to school. I've also been making plans for another story, but I'm not sure if that will actually happen. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Mommy?" A small voice echoed throughout the halls of the Oliver's home.

The little girl smiled softly as she was greeted with silence, beginning to tip-toe through the house. Her black and orange striped socks helped to cancel out the sound of her tiny feet making their way to the front door of the house.

Just as she made it to the entry hall, she heard a noise from upstairs. Brynn quickly spun on her heels, her straight, brown hair flying out behind her.

_Mommy?_

She stood as still as she could, waiting for her mother to come down the stairs.

After a few seconds, she decided that it couldn't have possibly been her mother making the noise, and she continued on her way to the door.

"Please be quiet, please be quiet, please be quiet.." She whispered softly to herself, as she reached up and unlocked the door.

_CLICK._

"Shhh!" She warned the lock, as if it could control the clicking sounds it made.

As she opened the front door, the nice autumn breeze greeted her, softly blowing her hair around. She smiled, fall was her favorite season.

Brynn took a step outside, smiling to herself for making it out without awaking her mother. She turned back and looked in the house one last time, and then she quietly shut the door behind her.

"Yes!" She smiled, doing a small victory dance on the brick stairs of the house.

Her blue-green eyes quickly scanned the front yard, searching for one thing in particular.

"Perfect." She smiled.

Brynn quickly ran down the steps, running towards the orange and brown leaves laying in the yard. When she reached the pile of leaves, she quickly stopped, trying to decide what to do next.

"Good morning Brynn!" A voice called from the sidewalk in front of the house.

Brynn's big eyes grew even bigger, afraid that she had been caught by one of her mother's friends. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just one of the neighborhood boys, riding by on his bike.

"Hi!" She smiled and waved back as he peddled by the yard.

She hardly played with the boys of the neighborhood, or at least not the older ones. She stood in place, a look of confusion displayed on her face as she thought of how the boy knew her name.

"Oh!" She giggled, looking down at her pajama shirt.

She was wearing a black, long sleeve pajama shirt, with a ghost displayed in the middle of it. Underneath the ghost was her name, printed in big, orange letters.

Her eyes quickly went from her shirt to the pile of leaves at her feet. She picked the orange leaves out and carried them one by one to the steps of the house, laying them all side by side.

"One, two, three.." She counted out loud to herself.

"Ten orange leaves. Not good enough!" She shook her head, turning to go back to the pile of leaves.

She surveyed the scene in front of her; she had already picked all of the prettiest orange leaves.

_Woosh…_

Brynn shivered as the wind started flowing through her pajamas. She tugged at the ends of her sleeves, trying to cover her small hands. She sniffled as she tried to warm herself up, but her efforts weren't helping.

"_No time to waste!_" She thought as she picked up a portion of the leaves, as many as her small arms could carry at once.

She turned and walked carefully back towards the house, forgetting the leaves she had previously laid out on the steps.

_Click._

The door knob sounded as she opened the front door. She reached her small foot out behind her, trying to swing the door closed.

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter_

She carried the leaves up to her bedroom, throwing them down on the Minnie Mouse themed table in the middle of her room.

"Time to get to work!" She smiled, grabbing some paper, scissors, and glue from the shelf beside her table.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Jade stirred in bed, pulling the blankets closer to her body.

"I swear if Beck turned the heat down before he left." She sighed, throwing the blankets off and climbing out of bed.

She walked down the hall and checked the thermostat, a bit confused as to why it was freezing in the house.

"What the? This is ridiculous." Jade muttered, playing with the thermostat.

As she tried to fix the temperature in the house, she felt a small breeze creep up the stairs and down the hall around her. She turned her head to look down the stairs, growing even more confused when she saw orange and brown leaves littering the stair case.

"I'm not cleaning those up." She sighed, stomping down the stairs and towards the front door.

When she saw that the front door was standing wide open, her eyes grew wide and she ran back up the stairs.

"Brynn?" She called, running towards her daughter's bedroom.

She threw the door to Brynn's room open, letting out a sigh of relief when she found the four year old sitting contently in her room.

"Hi mommy!" She smiled, small pieces of orange leaves stuck in the curly ends of her hair.

"Why is the front door open? And where did you get these leaves?"

Brynn quickly dropped the purple scissors she was holding and pulled a few of the leaves behind her back.

"What leaves?"

"Brynn." Jade warned.

"I went outside way early this morning and got them so I could make art for you. 'Cause I know you love orange leaves.." The small girl sighed, picking at a leaf that had accidently been glued to the table.

Jade smiled, completely forgetting how mad she was before.

"You really are the cutest little girl in the world, Sassy."

"I know!" Brynn giggled.

* * *

**It's a little short, but I am so looking forward to fall, and I thought this would be a cute idea for a story. I'll probably make more holiday themed ones as the holidays come around, which I'm pretty excited about. Please excuse the extreme lack of Beck this chapter! Thank you for reading and please take the time to review! **

**xoxo**

**Cassidy**


	9. I Love Mommy

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've written anything.. Things have been crazy busy for me but I finally found some time to sit down and write this for you all. It's not the best but I figured you all deserved something! Sorry it kind of ends abruptly, I was running out of time and had to find a place to stop it.**

"Brynn, come on, if we don't leave now you're going to be late!" Jade called from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Just a second mommy!" Brynn stared at herself in the mirror as she placed a white headband perfectly in her long, brown hair.  
Jade could then hear the sound of Brynn's feet hitting the floor as she jumped off of the stool, the abnormally small girl still had to use a stool to be able to see herself in the bathroom mirror.

"And finally, princess Brynn has decided to grace us with her presence." Beck smiled as Brynn came skipping down the stairs, her yellow and white dress flying out wildly around her.

She giggled as she reached the bottom of the stairs, covering her mouth with her hand as she did so. This was a habit that she picked up just recently, a habit that melted her father's heart.

"Go grab your backpack, Sassy."

"But mommy, can't I just stay home today?" Brynn pleaded, her big blue-green eyes glimmering as she did so.

"And why should you get to stay home today?" Jade replied as she searched through her purse to find her keys.

"Because I want to cuddle with my daddy!"  
Jade slowly looked up from her purse, looking straight at Beck who now had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Don't you dare fall for that, Beck."

Beck threw his hands up in surrender, laughing slightly.

"It's only preschool, Jade. I think she can miss one day."

Jade looked from her husband, who couldn't seem to wipe that huge smile off of his face, to her daughter, who was staring back at her with big, pleading eyes.

"Fine! Fine. You can stay. But you better do more than just lie around and watch Disney movies all day."

"YES!" Both Brynn and Beck cried out at the same time.

He reached down and picked up his beautiful daughter, who was now displaying the same smile that he was.

"I'm serious, Beck."  
"I know, I know. We love you, Jade."  
"Mhm, mommy we love you lots!"

Jade smiled and placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Someone has to."

She then turned and walked towards the front door, pausing when she got there.  
"I'll call you later. If you turn this house into a huge wreck while I'm gone, I will hang you by your toenails."

"Got it."

"Got it!" Brynn mimicked her father as she giggled.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Cinderelly, Cinderelly, night and day it's Cinderelly!" Brynn sang along with the mice on Cinderella.

"Hey Buggy, this is the third time we've watched Cinderella today.. Are you sure you aren't done yet?"  
Brynn smiled and turned around in her father's arms, they were laying in a fort that they had thrown together immediately after Jade left.

"Never! Cinderelly is my favorite."  
"Just last week, Rapunzel was your favorite."  
"Time goes on, people change." Brynn said just as seriously as she could.  
Beck chuckled; he had grown more and more used to his daughter's hilarious responses. He ruffled her hair as she turned back round so she could see the TV.

"Daddy, I want my blankie."

"Where did you leave it?"

"You used it to make the fort! See, it's right there!" Brynn said as she reached for the small, quilted blanket.

Brynn's "blankie" was Winnie the Pooh themed, displaying four squares with a different character in each one. Jade picked it out before Brynn was born, mainly because it was the only baby blanket that had a minimal amount of pink on it, but also because it followed Beck's "Disney only" theme that he had envisioned for his little girl.

"Wait, Brynn, don't pull it, the fort will-"

_CRASH._

"..Fall down on us."

The fort, made entirely out of blankets and carefully placed pillows, and collapsed on the father-daughter duo. A small grunt could be heard from Brynn as she tried to push her way out of the blankets. Finally, Beck sat up and pulled blankets off until Brynn's head was poking out of the rubble. This sent the four year old into a fit of laughter; her loud giggles could be heard all throughout the house.

"What's so funny?" Beck asked, smiling at his girl.

"It fell!" She choked out between giggles.

XOXOXOXOXO

After the fort had been cleaned up, and the Cinderella reruns finally came to an end, the Oliver household was quieter than ever. Beck was working on his writing and Brynn was down for a nap, or at least she was supposed to be.

She wasn't one to nap very easily, and today she had decided that she wanted to skip it entirely. When she made her mind up on something like this, she wasn't going to let anyone stop her.

"Oh daddy!" Brynn called out.

Beck slowly got up from his chair, wondering why his little girl wasn't asleep. He made his way to the living room, where he expected the find Brynn laying on the couch, exactly like he'd left her. But instead, she was standing in the middle of the room, wearing her sparkly pink ballerina costume.

"Take a seat, sir!" Brynn said in her best "man" voice.  
Beck smiled and did as told, seating himself on the couch. Brynn was always coming up with some kind of play or dance to show her parents, she was born to perform.

"Music please!" She shouted.

Beck knew not to move, Brynn's performances were always a one man show. Instead, he watched her run quickly from her spot in the middle of the room and over to the coffee table, where she opened her Disney princess jewelry box. She then returned to her original spot and put herself in her best ballerina pose.

She began to twirl clumsily around, a look of concentration displayed on her face. She tried as hard as she could to keep her arms straight, and not to fall over while twirling. She fumbled around like this for a minute before she finally did her final pose and smiled big for Beck.

"Bravo!" Beck clapped as Brynn did a series of bows and curtsies.

"Thank you, thank you! Ballerina Brynn will return next week, but now she is needed in Disneyland."

She then grabbed her music box and marched her way up stairs, not even bothering to say another word to her father.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Daddy, will you pass me the pink crayon?"

"Of course, Princess."

Brynn smiled at her dad's newest nickname for her. She had so many nicknames that it was hard to keep up, but she didn't mind.

She and Beck were lying on the floor, all kinds of coloring books open in front of them and crayons spread all across the floor.

"Thank ya dada." She replied, taking the crayon from his hand.

Brynn placed her head as close to the paper as possible, her wet hair dampening the page.

"There! I'm done." She beamed as she held up her Minnie Mouse drawing.

"It's beautiful, baby girl. Just like you."

Brynn's already big smile grew even bigger as she jumped up and ran into Beck's arms. She just loved her daddy, it was clear for anyone to see.

"When is mommy coming home? I want to show her my new pajamas." She looked down at the pajamas as she spoke.

Beck had taken Brynn shopping a few days ago and they had bought a pair of "I love mommy" pajamas that Jade had yet to see. Brynn had been excited to show her mommy for days, but she was good at keeping secrets.

"She should be here any minute now. Why don't we watch a movie until she gets here?"  
"I get to pick the movie?"

"Yes, Brynn. You can pick the movie.. As long as it's not Cinderella."

"But daddy!" Brynn tested, displaying her best pouty face.

"We already watched it five times today. I think you can pick another movie."  
"Fine." She huffed as she pushed her way out of Beck's arms.

She began stomping her way over to the movie shelf when she felt someone pull her back into their arms.

"Daddy, stop it! I'm gonna pick a movie!"  
"Nope, not until you apologize for being so sassy."

Brynn sighed, rolling her eyes in signature Brynn (or Jade, as that's who she got it from) fashion.

"You call me Sassy for a reason, you know."

Beck smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead, she could be difficult sometimes but he loved her dearly.

"Who's sassy? Surely it's not my Brynn." A voice called from the entry hall.

"Mommy!" Brynn yelled, running full force into Jade's arms.

"Hi baby girl. Were you good for daddy today?"

"Mhm." Brynn nodded as Jade picked her up.

"Beck, what did I tell you about making a mess of the house?" Jade asked, eyeing down the coloring book mess.

"We just finished coloring babe, we'll clean it up. Don't worry."  
"Mommy, mean daddy won't let me watch Cinderella!"

"And why is that, mean daddy?" Jade smirked.  
She carried Brynn into the living room, offering a hand to help Beck up from his spot on the floor.  
"Because," Beck replied as he took Jade's hand, "We've watched Cinderella five times today.. All in one sitting."

Jade laughed and looked to Brynn, who grinned sheepishly as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Is that true, Brynn?"  
"Yes.. But mommy, it's my favorite.."

"But we already know how it ends. She marries the prince and all is well."

Brynn grinned mischievously at her father, a look that he was used to getting from Jade.

"Mommy, have you seen my new pajamas?"  
"Oh don't you dare.." Beck said, catching on to what the girl was planning.

Jade placed Brynn back down on the floor, allowing her to show off her new pajamas. She pointed straight to her top, which said "I love Mommy" in letters that were different shades of pink and orange.

"Oh, I love you baby girl." Jade smiled as Brynn did a spin.

Brynn giggled reached up at Jade, indicating that she wanted to be picked up again.

"You realize what she's after here ri-"

"Mommy can we watch Cinderella, please?" Brynn smiled as Jade hoisted her up onto her hip.

Jade looked from Brynn and back to Beck, realizing what was going on. She smirked at Beck as he shook his head vigorously.

"How can I say no to a sweet baby girl wearing 'I love Mommy' pajamas?"


End file.
